fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cellstruck
Cellstruck is a 2014 spin-off of the game created by Overclocked, known as Cell Split. The game is a product of Wario Inc. as part of the first annual "Unofficial Series Swap Day" . The game is a third-person shooter like it's mother game, but very different in gameplay. The game is an unofficial sequel to Cell Split and un-canon and acts as a possible sequel story, with the player controlling Fuchsia and her Archnadroid trying to stop the Tarantula project and it's evil head, The Company. Gameplay Cellstruck is a 3D third-person shooter, similar to it's predecessor. However, the gameplay has many changes. First of all, the player now controls two characters, Fuchsia as well as her Archnadroid as they explore various areas. The game features a style similar to Metroid Prime in a lot of respects. However, the game is third-person, so things are changed to adjust this. The HUD features 3 strikes. If the player is hit three times, they die(however, this can be upgraded later to 5 strikes). Ammo is infinite, but instead, players have a Heat meter. If weapons(excluding your fists/melee weapons) are used too frequently, the Heat Meter will overheat, killing Fuchsia/the Archnadroid. The game focuses on exploration. However, if one of the "Safe Zones"(Example being Fuchsia's Room) is visited, the primary task can be copied into the menu. The menu features basic things, as well as a Bestiary, inventory, and Save button. The game does not autosave, so this should be used often. The worlds are extensive and can be explored as much as the player desires. Exploration is rewarded. Loot, secret bosses, and Overclocks can be found. Loot is basic, and is a common mechanic in games. Pressing the interaction button collects loot and sorts in your inventory, and can be collected from dead enemies. Secret bosses are also self-explanatory. Overclocks are small collectibles that can be equipped. Then, as soon as the player enters a Safe Zone, they will have a certain effect. Fuchsia is the main default character. She plays like an average balanced character would. Her Archnadroid has some different quirks that make him unique as well. He is small, so can fit through certain nooks and crannies Fuchsia cannot. He can also shoot acidic web, enabling him to swing form different places, or use it like a grappling hook. However, he overheats faster. The Vault is an extra mode that basically compiles settings, statistics, and extra content into one mode in the style of a Controller's Room. Selecting the computer takes you to the DLC section. Selecting the Trophy takes you to the Achievements/Trophies/Accomplishments(Wii U) section. Selecting the door allows you to exit to the main menu. Selecting the File Cabinet shows stats. Lastly, selecting the wrench takes you to settings. Multiplayer is varied. The game has two kinds, online and "couch". The modes are Split, Battle Royale, Cat and Mouse, Core, and Bomb. Split has the players become Archnadroids and fight to the death. Battle Royale is similar, but instead you must play as a human like Fuchsia. Cat and Mouse has an Uber-Powerful Archnadrioid trying to kill one other human with no weapons but fists. Core features players playing as Archnadroids trying to reach the core of the map before the others. Bomb is an online-only mode where people play as Humans with no clue where the other person is. The person with the bomb must run from the other and try to live for 1 minute. The other must try to shut off the bomb before that. Plot Following the events of Cell Split, Fuchsia has become infamous among he controllers for her intelligence in controlling the Archnadroid. The mysterious supposed leaders of the ship, Captain Boreal and his assistant Teral call for Fuchsia and escort her and her Archnadroid to the core of the ship where Boreal and Teral control it all. They ask Fuchsia to join them in the second stage of the Tarantula Project, on a nearby planet known as RS3-883 where she will compete with other top Archnadroid controllers. Fuchsia denies, having only done all of this so she might escape to her home. Boreal, who has a horrible temper becomes enraged, and shoots at Fuchsia with his Sluglaser. Fuchsia wakes up with no weapons, no Archnadroid, and no idea what happened. World 1: Prime Fuchsia finds various blood stains, as well as corpses of dead controllers before her. She explores the labirynth, and slowly descends, looking for an exit somewhere and finds an old laser pistol dropped, near a blood stain and equips it to defend herself. Upon entering the very bottom, she finds various weakened Archnadroids which she uses for target practice with her newly found weapon. She soon finds the ship's old security drone which malfunctioned when it stopped being controlled by Boreal and Teral. It repeats "LOOSE CONTROLLER" in a robotic voice over and over and is holding an Archnadroid, about to crush it. Fuchsia begins the battle with the drone, known as the BPS(Beta Prime Sentinel). After a battle, Fuchsia destroys the drone, making it drop the Archnadroid, which breaks one of it's legs. The Archnadroid, who has already suffered cracks to it's glass dome, has a tag encrypted on it that shows that the Archnadroid is Fuchsia's. Fuchsia takes the Archnadroid with her. The Archnadroid enables her to access various new areas, as the maze part of the ship was designed for Archnadroid. Upon going through one of the various passages that leads ahead, the two reach the ship's core. Seeing only one escape pod left, which is damaged, they are not sure to use it. Fuchsia thinks that she either lives and escapes or dies, and that she can no longer be here. Fuchsia, scared, gets in the one pod with her Archnadroid and shoot the pod out, hoping to land somewhere. World 2: RS3-883 The pod does land on a planet, however, it happens to be where the next stage of the Tarantula Project is going on. Fuchsia wakes with a few bruises, and picks her Archnadroid up, who merely broke another leg. They get up and find themselves in the middle of nowhere, the dark hot desert of RS3-883. The two explore for hours, finding various supplies and trinkets, and return to the pod to sleep. The next day, a skiff runs over the pod, belonging to the Tarantula project. The duo are able to jump on using the Archnadroid's acidic web. They hijack the skiff after battling waves of Archnadroids and controllers. They try to move it away, but before he was defeated, one controller locked down the set path, trapping the two and sending them to the base of the next stage of the Tarantula project. Fuchsia arms herself and protects the Archnadroid and slowly moves to the entrance of the dome. However, the door is knocked down by Boreal, who shoots at her with his Sluglaser. Fuchsia dodges and breaks his arm, leaving him crippled. Teral sends various Archnadroids at her, and she is able to kill them all, and she kills him by shooting him between the eyes. Four controllers come to kill her, but she shoots them all. This earns the respect of the others, so they back away, not intact on bothering her. Fuchsia claims her own resting place, a small room to the far east. The next three days are eerily calm. Fuchsia explores on her own with the Archnadroid, finding treasures and supplies, but no escape rockets to leave on. A small gang of controllers who are still faithful to Boreal, who is locked in the jail cell, conspire against Fuchsia. Fuchsia makes friends with some of the controllers, and life is overall peaceful. However, to Fuchsia and the other's surprise, the Tarantula project has not died, and the true mysterious leader sends a gigantic drone named the Suppressor to kill the rebel controllers. Fuchsia tries to kill the Suppressor, but it is incredibly powerful and first kills all the other controllers. Enraged at their demise, Fuchsia attacks the Suppressor and a long battle begins. The Suppressor is just barely destroyed. Fuchsia is sad for the dead, even those who were not her friends. However, she does not cry and takes her Archnadroid as they enter the rocket the Suppressor landed in, seeking to avenge the others. A while after Fuchsia took off, the mysterious leader arrives. He opens Boreal's cell. Disappointed with his failure, the mysterious leader kills Boreal with his own Sluglaser. World 3: Empiron Fuchsia arrives at her homeland, a bustling metropolis planet known as Empiron. However, something has changed. In the sky above, she views a gigantic-moon like thing. She sees that in the span she was gone(about one year), things have changed for the worse, and controllers act as the police here, known as the Enforcers. She stops to see a commercial on a large screen on a department store. The commercial shows that the thing Fuchsia saw before is called Protector, and is a giant battleship as big as the moon where the final stage of training for Controllers happens. It promises safety to the people of Empiron, but Fuchsia is not convinced, and alongside her Archnadroid, goes to see an old friend. Fuchsia goes to meet her old friend, Enrique, a kind quiet shopkeeper, known for his secret underground life. Enrique is pleased to see Fuchsia after one year. She expresses that the Enforcers are not good and that they are kidnapped people being used by an evil company known as The Company. Enrique is surprised and scared, and believes Fuchsia completely. Fuchsia expresses that she must end the madness by destroying the Protector to finally eliminate the project. Enrique knows of a small pod she can use to travel to the Protector alone, but that it is held by an underground smuggling giant named Kasem. Enrique tells Fuchsia that she must travel through the underground tunnels to his place of operations known as "The Fortress" and exchange a large shipment of drugs in order to get the pod. She accepts the task reluctantly. Fuchsia encounters various theives and corrupt Enforcers on her way, as well as having an unsettling feeling in light of the blood stains on the tunnel and complete silence. Fuchsia is soon greeted with two big thugs who advance on her. She attacks them, but is stopped. She soon learns that they are minions of Kasem. Kasem greets Fuchsia and talks to her about the trade. However, Kasem is abruptly shot and Fuchsia dodges a shot to see that the Enforcers and other Archnadroids have raided The Fortress and a battle begins with the gang members assisting her as she battles the Enforcers. She kills the Enforcers and finally battles their leader, a chief officer called "The Guardian" dressed up in a gigantic high-tech suit of armor with a gigantic electric sword. Fuchsia and her Archnadroid as well as the others defeat him, tired and sad after the long battle. Fuchsia takes the pod and leaves, and returns to Enrique to find that the Enforcers killed him as well. She sobs over his body which confuses the Archnadroid. She soon launches the pod, ready to end her suffering and stop the Tarantula Project once and for all. World 4: Protector The two suffer from a rough landing on the Protector's deck. The pod is soon destroyed by Enforcers and the two enter a high-speed shootout with the Enforcers. Soon, the squad is killed, but Fuchsia and the Archnadroid know that soon more will follow. They take a key card from one of the officers and advance to the entrance passage. Many alarms go off repeating "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT". Soon, various Enforcers attack the duo but fall. Fuchsia has the Archnadroid disable the alarm, but also accidentally knock out the lights and must advance cautiously. They advance through the various passages, trying to escape the maze. After exploring, the two reach the Outer Ring. There, they fight stronger Enforcers who try to protect something they do not tell Fuchsia about. Upon various fights, they advance to the Inner Ring. The Inner Ring is magnificent and features a giant test mechanism. Fuchsia and the Archnadroid walk for a long time, but finally meet the leader of the Tarantula Project, Mr. Tywin Trula. Trula is happy to meet Fuchsia, after hearing so much of her. He explains that the Tarantula Project is much more then the Archnadroids. He explains that the project is named for the Protector's super laser, the Tarantula. Tywin explains that he will soon attack Empiron with the Tarantula and blame it on Empiron's neighbor planet Salazar to ignite war and make Tywin rich. She is disgusted with Tywin's plan. He also tells her that controlling Archnadroids is only training for the Controllers, to prepare them to shoot the laser at Empiron. Tywin congratulates Fuchsia for all the blood she's shed and how far she's made it, but tells her that her journey must end here, and pilots a gigantic Archnadroid known as the Archnadrone. With her faithful Archnadroid by her side, Fuchsia begins the long battle. After a long and tough fight, Fuchsia breaks the Archnadrone and ejects Tywin onto the floor. She gets out the first laser pistol she equipped at the beginning of the game and prepares to kill him. Tywin laughs and says that she has stooped below his level. Fuchsia says "Maybe." and repeatedly shoots Tywin. She begins the self-destruct mechanism and escapes with her Archnadroid on a pod. She arrives home at Empiron and sobs over everyone she has lost and what horror will come next. Her Archnadroid is confused and comes by her side which makes Fuchsia smile, now with her only friend alive. Characters Playable Characters *Fuchsia: Fuchsia was once an average woman living in the city, but was made into a hard tough woman by the Tarantula Project. She wishes to stop it. *The Archnadroid: Fuchsia's Archnadroid assigned to her in the events of Cell Split. It is a basic one armed with a laser gun and an acidic web shooter that cannot talk and is confused by emotions. It has suffered cracked glass and two of it's legs have been broken. Villains *Tywin Trula: *Captain Boreal: The first stage of the Tarantula project's supervisor. He is short-tempered, obese, and stupid. Playable in Multiplayer. *Teral: Boreal's assistant. He is the mind behind Boreal and is very smart but weak and cowardly. *The Guardian: An armored enforcerer who leads the police force of Empiron. He wields a large lightning laced sword. Playable in Multiplayer. Supporting *Enrique: Although he only appears in World 3 briefly, he is Fuchsia's best friend and a tools salesman who works in the underground trade. *Kasem: A trading giant, Kasem is a ladies man who lives in The Fortress as the leader. *Gray: A Spanish male who was one of Fuchsia's rival controllers on Prime. He later appeared on RS3-883 trying to stop the madness until the leaders appeared to kill Fuchsia. Playable in Multiplayer. *Bunk and Rockafeller: Gray's two minions who follow him, as they are incredibly stupid. *Gina: One of Fuchsia's allies on RS3-883 who came from Salazar, who is African-American. She was kidnapped and wishes to escape. Playable in Multiplayer. *Sam: A teenage controller who was once an engineer and one of Fuchsia's allies on RS3-883. Playable in Multiplayer. *Pawn: An android controller created by The Company to test the other controllers on Prime. Playable in Multiplayer. Worlds *Prime: The first world. It's a large ship that is laid out like a maze. No enemies besides the BPS are here. It is very eerie, with blood stains and corpses, as well as broken Archnadroids. The most places where only the Archnadroid can advance are here, as well as the most treasures. *RS3-883: The first part of this planet is a hot desert where various snakes and aliens live that is barren. The second part is much more linear, inside the Ship. A few secrets are hidden, but it is basic. You just have to avoid Gray, Bunk, and Rockafeller's pranks. *Empiron: The largest world. It is a sprawling city-planet where various side-quests are available. However, the most enemies lie here, like Enforcers and thugs. The underground is laid out more similar to Prime, linear with secrets. *Protector: A ship split into four divisions. A deck, an entrance, the outer ring, and the inner ring. Enemies and puzzles are here. They increase in difficulty as time goes on. Enemies and Bosses Bosses There are bosses for every world. *BPS: The BPS is of average difficulty. It is a large flying robot that attacks by locking on to Fuchsia and blasting her with a basic laser gun. To destroy it, you must shoot and break it's glass dome and then shoot the power generator that the glass protected. *Suppressor: A drone of average size that rolls on it's wheels and can fly. It shoots large sound waves to stun it's foe and then impale it with it's various drills. Once the Suppressor begins to fly, shoot it's base. *The Guardian: A large controller in a suit of armor. He attacks with his large electric sword. He will fly in a flurry around Fuchsia and the gangsters. Fuchsia must attract fire towards him by luring him to a large group of gangsters and help them shoot at The Guardian to pierce his armor and repeat. *Archnadrone: A gigantic Archnadroid. It is equipped with 4 plasma turrets that are all average and lock on to the player and attack, can stomp on foes with it's feet, or shoot giant globs of acidic web. The player must first be the Archnadroid and use the Acidic web to pull of it's four steel plates and then attack the generator with Fuchsia. *OPS: The BPS, but with 10 percent more health and four laser guns. *Silencer: A version of the Suppressor that only flies and is also equipped with a laser gun and creates more sound waves. *Power Guardian: The Guardian, with an electrified suit that hurts Fuchsia and others when they touch it. *Titan Archnadrone: The Archnadrone with 8 plasma turrets and 8 steel plates. *Aishcuf: A shadowy clone of Fuchsia unlocked by beating all secret bosses. She is a twin of Fuchsia and has all the weapons but double attack and HP. She will copy your maneuvers. However, she has no Archnadroid. Use that to your advantage. Enemies The enemy descriptions are from the bestiary. Archnadroids *Stunned Archnadroid: A broken Archnadroid leaking acid. One hit will kill it. *Basic Archnadroid: These foes scuttle around blasting you with their plasma guns or swinging away. *Duel Archnadroid: These enemies wield two plasma guns. One hit will still do. *Sand Archnadroid: A slow escapee that has become drowned in rocky sand. It is slow, but you must attack four times. *Surpressor Droids: Incredibly small droids that latch on to you and slow you down as well as take some of your life. However, they are dead after one hit. *Steel Archnadroid: These foes must first have their metal exterior ripped off. Then, one hit will do. *Super Archnadroid: Large sized foes. They shoot plasma rifles at you and must be hit ten times. *Enforcer Pets: Large Archnadroids chained to Enforcers. They act in a primal dog-like manner and try to scratch and eat you. Four hits will kill them. *Titan Archnadroids: Small slow enemies. They are made of Titanium and must be hit 15 times. *Tarantulas: Small spiked Archnadroids that guard the Inner Ring. They shoot from 4 different plasma guns. *Aerodroid: These are flying foes that propel around with a jet pack and hang on the ceiling, and then unexpectedly swoop down and suck on your life. *Deck-Clingers: Miniscule Archnadroids that live on the Deck of the Protector. They attack in packs and feed on Fuchsia and her Archnadroid. Humans *Corpses: These are dead bodies. They are no threat and attacking them has no effect. They may have belongings with them though. *Hermits: Insane people that live in the desert of RS3-883, and in the underground and alleys of Empiron. They will try to stab you and take your things. However, they are weak. *Bunk: A slimy thin minion of the controller Gray. He will lay traps for you. One hit will scare him away. *Rockafeller: A stubby slow friend of Gray. He is not very intelligent, but he will try to set traps for you. Three hits will scare him away. *Enforcer Grunt: The lowest Enforcers. They are not intelligent and run around, shooting at you with their Laser Pistols. *Droidkeepers: Slow but smart, these Enforcers are unarmed but have chained Enforcer Pets. *Enforcer Spy: These stealthy enemies try to snipe you. One hit will kill them though. *Undercover Enforcers: They are always in disguise, waiting to sneak up and attack. Their identidy can be noted by a small badge, but it is difficult. *Enforcer Raiders: Small quick Enforcers that work under the Guardian, denoted by their green goggles. They shoot duel Laser Pistols. *Turret Enforcers: These Enforcers shoot turrets at their enemies, but cannot move from their place and can be easily killed. *Deck Enforcers: Enforcers wearing heavy armor that helps them cling to the Protector deck. They attack with long spears. *Watcher Enforcers: These Enforcers are masters of the dark. They carry flashlights and wield a Laser Pistol. *Slug Enforcers: A variant of Enforcer Grunts, these enemies go slow and steady and use Sluglasers. *Outer Ring Enforcers: These enemies are stealthy and slow, and use giant warhammers. *Inner Ring Enforcers: Fast Enforcers who use a flamethrower in a fight. *Thugs: Slimy thugs that sneak up and steal. They are not armed. *Bat Thugs: Thugs that wield baseball bats. *Machine Gun Thugs: Machine gunners who double as thugs. Overclocks Prime * This Overclock is located in Fuchsia's room. When taken to a safe zone, it gives an explanation on what Overclocks are. * This Overclock is in an area behind the BPS that only the Archnadroid can access. It gives a shortcut to two areas before the escape pod. * This Overclock is hanging on the ceiling in the escape pod room. It will give a heat meter boost to the Archnadroid. * This Overclock is by the laser pistol but only appears when the others have been collected. It unlocks the first secret boss, OPS. RS3-883 *1: Inside the escape pod. It adds another strike. *2: Near Boreal's cell. It unlocks a Sluglaser. *3: Shoot Bunk two times. It makes the two pull of half the pranks. *4: Shoot Rockafeller six times. It unlocks the Silencer boss. Empiron *In Enrique's cash register. It increases Fuchsia's heat meter. *In the Fortress gates. It increases Fuchsia's heat meter. *On top of the Fortress. It increases the Archnadroid's heat meter. *In the pod. It unlocks the Power Guardian. Protector *In the pod on the deck. It adds another strike. *In the Entry, carried by a Watcher Enforcer. It does the final heat meter increase for the Archnadroid. *In the corner of the entrance to the Outer Ring. It adds the final heat meter increase for Fuchsia. *In the pathway to Tywin. It unlocks the Titan Archnadrone. Achievements/Trophies/Accomplishments *Prime: Complete World 1. *Protector: Complete World 4. *Underclock: Collect your first Overclock. *Clock: Collect half of the Overclocks. *Waaaaaaaaaaaaaay Overclocked: Collect every Overclock. *A Nasty Secret: Defeat all of the secret bosses. *Only Human: Play as Fuchsia for two hours. *Droid Out: Play as the Archnadroid for two hours. *Ares: Collect every weapon. *Fifth Strike: Collect all strike upgrades. *Chill-Out: Collect all heat meter upgrades. *On Edge: Stay idle as Fuchsia for two hours. *Cruelty: Shoot both Bunk and Rockafellar one-hundred times. *Cell Split: Win 100 Split matches. *Close Proximity: Lose a Bomb match, but be next to the bomb. *Forest Maze: Lose 100 Core matches. *Mighty Mouse: Be the Mouse and win a Cat and Mouse match. *Killer: Win 100 Battle Royale matches. *Burning Up: Die from the heat meter. *Cool as a Cat: Do not burn up the heat meter for the whole game. *Cellstruck: Get all Achievements/Trophies/Accomplishments. Trivia *Overclocks are a reference to the company that created Cell Split, Overclocked. *The game was released on the date of Sorastich joining Fantendo. *Prime is a reference to Metroid Prime. *The game has a lot of inspirations from Ender's Game. Category:1st Unofficial Series Swap Day